protosciencefandomcom-20200215-history
Spiritual Experiences Consortium
There are several websites where people are encouraged to post their spiritual experiences. It would be useful to unify such efforts under a webring. New webring title: Spititual Experiences Webring Description: Many people have had experiences that they interpret as involving contact with a non-material domain of spirit or soul. The Spiritual Experiences webring connects websites that are collecting accounts of such personal experiences. The Spiritual Experiences Consortium includes a group of websites that are collecting descriptions of personal experiences that are interpreted as contact with a spiritual domain or non-material entities (soul). If you would like to join the Spiritual Experiences Consortium, please click here. =Objectives= The Spiritual Expreiences Consortium makes use of a braod definition of "spiritual experiences": any experience that can lead to spiritual transformation. See this List of Unusual Experiences that includes many types of experiences that might, in some individuals, lead to spiritual transformation. Here are two projects: Descriptions of apparently non-physical phenomena We're approaching the collecting and study of non-physical phenomena in the following way: 1. After data has been found relating to an apparently non-physical phenomenon, attempts will be made to try to relate it to current or likely future scientific principles... 2. Also, we will give other, more spiritually-oriented views and explanations of the data. 3. Together, we will discuss the respective merits of the two (1 and 2, above) main points of view on how to interpret these phenomena. Only then would we be in a position to make a fair assessment as to which hypothesis best explains the data (does material brain activity account for the human experience of apparently non-physical phenomenon, or do such experiences support the idea of non-material entities?). There is no "final authority," because we need to recognize that we are all fallible. We need to find ways to let the data speak clearly to us. Physiological changes due to spiritual transformation Is it possible to change your DNA just by thinking about it? According to Lyricus Teaching, each person is able to expose themself to certain sensory stimuli and practice particular meditations that will cause "profound changes to the DNA structure, brain chemistry, and the central nervous system." (see) The Spiritual Experiences Consortium is engaged in an attempt to detect such physiological changes, particularly changes in DNA following spiritual transformation. Full list of projects. Do you have an idea for a new project? Start here and contribute your plan. =Recruiting= *We need to recruit some additional websites to join the Spiritual Experiences webring. List possible websites for the webring: *Lucid Wikia *THE LUCIDITY INSTITUTE INC *The Out of Body Research Foundation has collection of 100s of NDE and OBE accounts. * (add other suggestions) Individuals We also need to recruit new members who want to participate in Spiritual Experiences Consortium Projects. =See also= *Post a description of your spiritual experience. *Participate in the Wingmakers DNA Alterations Project. *The interpretation of personal experiences and the influence of Social Conformity. Category:Science of the SoulCategory:Soul ExperimentsCategory:Science of the Soul ProjectsCategory:Spiritual Experiences Consortium